


Haikyuu! One shots

by Makiemoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Marks, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makiemoo/pseuds/Makiemoo
Summary: This will be a mix of all my favorite Haikyuu! Ships. I will include in each chapter who the pairing will be and which kinks will apply, in case I add some more that I didn’t tag. All chapters will be in 3rd person.
Kudos: 9





	1. Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter will be Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Aged up, already together and they live together, have for a couple years in a cute little apartment. Will be slightly rough but mostly sweet and loving. Also there will be oral, just a dash of a daddy kink, nicknames, and a small amount of degrading like if you squint you’ll miss it. Apologies for any spelling mistakes

It’s Iwaizumi’s birthday and Oikawa wanted to do something different, a little bit special. They usually don’t go crazy for birthday’s other than just buying a cake and having a movie night. They’ve both been so busy with work though he really wants to make it special for Iwaizumi. He’d been researching lots of different websites some of which were completely unreliable until he had finally found the perfect one, a good quality male lingerie site. He remembers his jaw dropping to the floor when he found that they sold some in the colors of their old high school jerseys. Oikawa bought them without any hesitation. They were delivered this morning after Hajime had already left for work so that gave Tooru the absolute perfect opportunity to make sure this was going to be the best day possible, or at least one he’ll never forget. Tooru went ahead and showered early. He thought about preparing himself early but that’s one of Hajime’s favorite task so he decided it’d be better to let him do it. He did however shave his body and made sure he cleaned thoroughly. Once he got out of the shower it was lunch time, he decided he wanted to try on the lingerie and get a little bit comfortable wearing it. Tooru put it on and when he turned and looked in the mirror he instantly blushed, because he looked hot as fuck. The panties were a beautiful teal lace, with a hole in the ass, and the little brallette was a thin sheen lace with flower patterns. He almost couldn’t wait for Iwaizumi to get home but patience is a virtue and the reward would be absolutely gratifying. Tooru found one of Hajime’s baggy sweaters and put it on to cover the top half of his body. Then just pulled out some old volleyball shorts to conceal the bottom. Oikawa decided to go ahead and pull out some extra sheets aside and some blankets and tidy up the house. Once finished tidying it was about 4pm, he was gonna be making Iwaizumi’s favorite meal in addition to everything, sautéed salmon with some home cut/made French fries. He starts cooking and as he’s frying up the last of the fries, he hears the door shut and smiles. “Damn smells good ‘kawa.” Oikawa just giggled and waved at him facing away. “Because it’s your favorite, happy birthday!” He hums and finishes up the fries and fixed both of their plates. “Kawa babe.. you didn’t have too” even after all these years Hajime could get easily flustered over the simplest gestures and Oikawa found it absolutely endearing. “Well that’s not all you get so better be ready.” He winks and chuckles again when he notices the slight blush on Hajime’s face. They eat and Oikawa asks about his day and they chat casually while also stuffing their faces. They finish and Oikawa stands up taking their plates to the sink, swaying his hips a bit. Iwaizumi follows him and immediately grabs Oikawa’s hips pinning him against the sink. He leans and gives a light kiss to his neck, “fuck I missed you today. You look so damn cute.” Oikawa lets out a soft moan and turns around to give him a light but passionate kiss. “Just wait till you see what’s underneath.” Hajime picks tooru up and sets him on the counter, “ohoho, really now?” He leans up and kisses him hard. “Come on Iwa-Chan take me to bed” he giggles knowing how much the name frustrates him during intimacy, but it’s no fun if he’s not at least a little riled up. Iwaizumi growls a little and picks him up over the shoulder. Iwaizumi may be a little shorter than Oikawa but he’s maintained and grew his muscles in their time of not being in high school so Oikawa weighs nothing to him. He walks to the bedroom and tosses him on the bed. Oikawa pushes him so that Hajime is sitting underneath him and Tooru is in his lap. He leans in to bite his neck. “Tooru no marks!” He licks the bite and whispers “what if I do it anyway...daddy?.” Iwaizumi reaches you to thread his fingers through tooru’s hair and tugs. Tooru lets out another moan “Thought you were gonna give me a surprise? Not be a brat” tooru just sighs and bites his lip a little already feeling arousal in his gut. Tooru decides to put on a little bit of a show. He reaches for the hems of the sweater and just plays around with it for a little, before finally taking a deep breath and slowly pulls it off. He looks over at Iwaizumi and he’s already drooling. “Fuck tooru..” “mm that’s not all.” He reaches for the shorts and pulls them down. Oikawa turns around to tease Iwaizumi and also grab the clothes to toss them away. “Holy..fucking.. tooru baby get that ass over here” he blushes “so you like it?” He bites his lip a little harder. Iwaizumi reaches up to take his bottom lip out of his teeth with his thumb, and tooru takes Iwaizumi’s thumb into his mouth and sucks on it softly. “You look amazing, of course I love it. But you know what I’d love more? Your mouth around my dick.” Oikawa blushes softly but wastes no time his cock already starting to swell in his panties. He unzips Iwaizumi’s pants swiftly and pulls them down, Iwaizumi lifts to help tooru out. Oikawa leans in and mouths softly at Iwaizumi through his boxers. “Don’t be a tease” he reaches up grabbing tooru’s hair again, not pulling just using it for leverage. Tooru smirks but doesn’t wanna tease him too much since it is his birthday after all. He pulls down Iwaizumi’s boxers a little to free his dick and leans down tracing the vein running down with his tongue. He reaches up to softly massage his balls and Oikawa kisses the tip and gives a kitten kiss. Oikawa then does something new that he’s been practicing, he slowly takes Hajime into his mouth at first sucking around the top making sure he’s fully hard and then relaxes his mouth and throat, then takes Iwaizumi all the way till he reaches Iwaizumi’s pubes and moans around his dick. He stays there a second throat constricting around his dick. He hears a large strain of cursing and then softly pulls back a “Fuck! When did you learn to do that ‘kawa?!” He grips onto his hair a little bit. “Been practicing for you. Wanna be the best slut for daddy.” He smiles and takes a deep breath before going back down on Hajime. “Fuck babe I’m gonna cum soon if you keep going.” Oikawa leans back a little and gives one more suck to the head before popping off. He looks up to Hajime from the floor with bedroom eyes. “Get that beautiful ass up here baby.” He whimpers softly but listens. He gets back into Iwaizumi’s lap. Iwaizumi reaches his hands around grabbing both of oikawas ass cheeks hard and pulls them apart. Oikawa leans his head back and moans. “You look fucking ravishing. I just want to wreck you baby.” Oikawa blushes a little and leans again “so do it” . He can visibly see Hajime’s eyebrow twitch and he manhandles Oikawa so that he’s on all fours. He grabs the lube from their bedside table and when he looks back he groans and twitches. Hajime realizes he doesn’t even have to take off the panties. Hajime lubes up a few fingers and rubs it around a little letting it warm up. “‘Kawa this is amazing. You’re the perfect little slut. MY slut” he leans down and softly bites his ass a little and then kisses it. Oikawa moans and wiggles his ass a little, his cock starting to peek up out of the panties. “All yours, only for you” Hajime smiles at that and rests his left hand on the small of oikawa’s back and slowly inserts his index finger. “Tight as ever. Always like a virgin’s ass. Fuck you’re amazing” he runs his hands up his back to the base of tooru’s neck grabbing softly and petting the baby hairs on his neck. Oikawa relaxes and fucking purrs. Hajime groans. Once he could fit the index and middle finger inside Oikawa. He starts scissoring them and Oikawa mewls. “More please!” “Of course baby since you asked so nicely.” He slowly inserts another finger and is slowly thrusting them and moving around until he finally hits a little ball of nerves and Oikawa almost shoots out of the bed. “Fuck right there H-Hajime” he thrusts his ass back trying to get Iwaizumi to move faster. Iwaizumi’s self restraint is snapped. He grabs the lube again and lubes up his dick and lines it up with oikawa’s hole. “I wanna hear you really beg for it.” Iwaizumi grips into oikawa’s hips. “P-please fuck and ruin me Hajime daddy.” He grunts and thrusts in all in one go. He hissed with how tight Oikawa is and Oikawa practically screams. He stills for a moment not wanting to truly hurt his Tooru. When he hears little moans he pulls out, flips tooru over onto his back and thrusts in once again. “You’re so beautiful” he loves the tear stained cheeks and the drool. Oikawa loses himself easily to Hajime. He moves his hands to tug at Oikawa’s nipples through the lace and starts pulling out to thrust all the way back in hard. “FUCK!” Oikawa grips onto the sheets. “Such a dirty mouth baby boy” he reaches his hand up that didn’t have lube on it and sticks two of them into tooru’s mouth. His eyes instantly darken when Oikawa twirls his tongue around them. He pulls them out and tugs down his panties a little and wraps his hand around oikawa’s dick . He tugs meeting his own thrusts. “I’m close kawa baby.” Oikawa looking blissed out, “me too daddy, inside” he blushes but Iwaizumi knows exactly what he wants. So he speeds up the pace completely shaking the bed with his hard thrusts and pounds into Oikawa’s little ball of nerves. He screams one final time and grips the sheets with his knuckles turning white and comes all over his stomach. Oikawa in turns tightens around Iwaizumi and it pushes him over the edge causing him to fill Oikawa. He falls on top of tooru both of them panting a little. Oikawa starts petting Hajime, “happy birthday Iwa-Chan. I love you so much” Hajime plants a soft kiss on his chest and looks up into tooru’s eyes with pure admiration. “Thank you ‘kawa this was the best birthday yet. I love you too.” He lays back down and pulls out of Oikawa. He uses his last little burst of energy to get up and grab some tissues wiping Oikawa down and cleaning the cum that was leaking out. “I’m too tired to move, we’ll shower in a bit. Let me catch my breath” Hajime chuckles loving how easily he gets wore out now. “Whatever you say shittykawa” Oikawa makes a fake gasp noise and softly punches Hajime in the arm. They both chuckle to themselves and fall asleep for a little energy nap.


	2. Sick days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one will be pure fluff, between Sakusa and Atsumu. No angst, no smut. Just pure heartwarming fluff. It’s not gonna be accurate to the manga plot, they share an apartment.

It was an ordinary day, but Atsumu woke up from a noon nap, feeling chilled but hot, his head pounding, and his clothes drenched with sweat. He got up to go dig around the kitchen in his small shared apartment, with Kiyoomi, to look for the forehead thermometer. Sakusa swore against the under the tongue thermometers because it still spreads germs. He finally found it, after using it he realized he had a small fever of 100° F. He pouted because that meant no cuddles with Omi. Atsumu groggily pulled out his phone to text Sakusa and let him know ahead of time he was sick so Sakusa could prepare accordingly. They’ve been together a long time but he still respects Sakusa’s germaphobia. 

ASTUMU: hey omi kun, just wanted to let you know I woke up a little sick. Nothing serious. I’m gonna take some meds and go lay back down. 

SAKUSA: okay baby. I’ll grab some cold medicine before I come home and some extra masks just in case. Rest well love. 

He smiled at his phone. Even if he wasn’t gonna be touchy, the simple thought let Atsumu know how much he did care. He did as he said and took some regular pain reliever and went and laid down in their bed only to fall asleep again. Once Sakusa arrived home, he unloaded the groceries he had bought for them. He felt a little more brave than usual, and put two masks on, and decided to try to take care of him since he deserves to be spoiled. He grabs the cold medicine and a bottle of water and brings it to their room. He softly knocks on the door not to scare him. He peeks in the door and he hears a cracking voice “o-omi kun? What are you doing?” He sits up rubbing both sides of his temple. Sakusa’s heart melts at the pitiful sight. “I brought you some meds and some water. You gotta stay hydrated so your body can fight things better.” He walks softly to the bed and sets it on their little table. He can see the sweat stains on his clothes even in the dimly lit room and he sighs softly. “I’m gonna go run you a bath. You need to clean the sweat off of you and get some fresh clothes on” he hears a groan “but omiiiii I don’t wanna get up” Sakusa just shakes his head and chuckles. “Too bad” he walks to the connected bathroom and starts up a nice warm bath. Not too hot, just right. He grabs him a towel and sets it on the counter. He goes back in the room to pick out some random clothes and walks over to Atsumu. “Come on, the water is going for you.” Sakusa bites his lip when Atsumu makes grabby arms at him. He takes a deep breath, he’s wearing two masks it’ll be fine. He smiles behind the mask and walks over to pick Atsumu up. “Come on wrap your legs around me” Atsumu makes a small gasp at the unexpected gesture but gladly takes it, standing up slowly to cling onto Sakusa. “You’re soaking wet with sweat Tsumu!” He walks quickly and sets the clothes he was still carrying on the counter and then walks Atsumu over to the bath slowly setting him in and reaches up to stop the water. He grabs the cup they leave for hair and instructs Atsumu to lean back a little. He washes his hair for him, shielding his eyes so that shampoo doesn’t get into them. “Omi..you didn’t have to do all of this” he looks down blushing a little. Sakusa swears he’s gonna turn into a puddle before the day is over. “Tsumu I love you and your sick. I should always be here for you. Now hush and let me spoil you.” He peels away his bangs and pulls his mask down to give Atsumu a small kiss on the forehead. He leaves the room to change into his own comfy clothes while Atsumu washes the rest of his body. He comes back and grabs the towel for Atsumu. “Ready baby?” Atsumu still often blushes at the nickname, and he nods and unplugs the drain and stands up to take the towel. He dries himself off and puts on the fresh clothes. “This feels amazing just by itself. Thanks Omi I love you.” Sakusa also blushes. “Anything for you. Let’s go get some sleep and maybe you’ll feel better in the morning.” He joins Atsumu in the bed and decides to sleep with him but just face the other direction but before he does he plants another soft kiss on Tsumu’s forehead. “By the way. I love you too” he turns back over and smiles when he feels Atsumu snuggle up to his back. He could die a happy man.


End file.
